What happens when a homicidal maniac Babysits
by Nnyjohnnylover
Summary: Gia's Crazy Neighbor Johnny C. Or Nny gets hired to babysit her until he parents get back home and She starts A fight At the taco plaza!!! TACOSSS!!


Its about 6:00 PM and Gias parents are getting ready for the dinner party  
  
Maria: You know we have that Party tonight, and you need a babysitter.  
  
Gia: But mom! Not him, the crazy Guy next door, He's insane!!  
  
Maria: He is not, now I don't want to hear anymore about this.  
  
Gia: But, Mom!  
  
Ray: Gia, Stop.  
  
Gia: fine...  
  
gia walks into the living room and sits on the couch with her  
arms crossed  
  
the doorbell rings and ray answers it  
  
Ray: Hello Johnny  
  
gia turns around and try's to hide behind to couch  
  
Nny: Hi Mr. B.  
  
he enters the house  
  
Nny: Wheres Gia?  
  
he looks around  
  
Maria: She's just being shy. Have A great time you two.  
  
Gia waving her arms around: NO!! DONT LEAVE ME WITH HIM!!  
TAKE ME WITH YOU!!  
  
Nny: C'mon, we'll have fun!  
  
Nny mess' her hair up by patting her head  
Gia looks very annoyed at the fact that her parents dont  
listen to her, and that she just brushed her hair  
  
Both Maria and Ray: Bye! have fun!  
  
they wave as they drive away leaving gia and nny in the house  
gia slides her face on the window   
than looks at nny and gives him a mean look  
nny bends down now so that he's almost the same   
height as her and she turns to face him, arms still crossed  
  
Nny: So....Are you hungrey?  
  
Gia: Yes..your not going to sit on me..right?  
  
Nny gives her a puzzled look  
  
Nny: um, no....you like soup?  
  
he gets up and walks into the kitchen  
  
Gia: s-sure..  
  
she watches him as he walks into the kitchen  
she grabs a little book from under a  
couch cushion and writes:  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today my parents made the spooky dude next door watch me,  
Hes so spooky! you can hear screams from his house all the time,  
right now he's making soup, please dont let burn the house down.  
-Gia  
  
she closed the book and put it back under the cushion  
Nny walks back out of the kitchen and sits on the other end of the couch  
  
Nny: So, while its cooking, whadda ya wanna do?  
  
gia stares at him  than the tv  
  
Gia: Whatever, it dosent matter to me..  
  
holds her knees in her hands  
  
Nny: well..why dont you tell me about you, like things you  
like, and dont like.  
  
Gia: well...  
  
she looked at the window than at him  
  
Gia: I like stars..  
  
Nny: I love stars..  
  
Gia: they're pretty cool, but what I love most is...  
  
Nny leans closer to hear her answer  
  
Gia: CherryBrainfreezes!!! I cant go a day without one!  
  
Nny: I know! I love those more than stars!  
  
smoke comes from the kitchen and a fire detector goes off  
  
Gia: uh....Is that the kitchen on fire?  
  
she points at the smoke  
  
Nny: *mummbles* Damnit *end mummble* be right back.  
  
he runs into the kitchen and there a huge explosion sound  
  
Gia: ..what was that Nny?  
  
he runs out of the kitchen covered in smoke  
  
Nny coughing every once in a while: Nothing I cant fix..  
  
gia gives him a puzzled look as he runs back into the kitchen  
she reaches for her diary and writes:  
Dear Diary.  
  
I think he did blow up the kitchen!   
Someone save me!!  
-Gia  
  
Nny rushes out of the kitchen with two coats  
  
Nny: How about we get a taco instead?  
  
before she can answer her pulls her out the door  
  
Gia: T-the taco place? are you sure...  
  
Nny: Yes, now lets go.  
  
gia follows nny to the taco place  
a girl about gias age runs up to her  
  
Mariana: Hey Gia!  
  
Gia and nny stop walking and nny looks down at mariana and  
she looks up at him  
  
Gia: Hi.  
  
Nny: Whoose you friend, Gia?  
  
Gia: Oh, Nny This Is Mariana, Mariana this is Johnny C.  
  
Nny: Call me Nny, Please.  
  
Mariana looks down at his shoes  
  
Mariana: uh...nice..shoes...arent they a little....  
  
Nny: A little....what?  
  
he gives her a dirty look  
  
Mariana: well...  
  
Gia waves her arms around as if she knew what she would say  
  
Mariana: wacky...  
  
Gia turns to nny that mariana  
  
Gia with a scared look on her face: Uh..oh..  
  
Nny twitches alot: w-w-wacky?!  
  
he reaches into his pocket  
  
Nny: I hate that word...  
  
gia whispers in marianas ear  
  
Gia *whispering*: Run Mariana...  
  
Mariana runs away screaming  
and nny is about to chase her but gia stands infront of  
him frowning  
  
Gia: How many of my friends must you chase away?  
  
Nny: I-I...Im sorry...  
  
gia turns around and faces where he friend was standing  
  
Gia: Now, can we please just go....  
  
Nny:...sure..  
  
they walk to the entrance of taco plaza and nny opens the door  
  
Gia: Thanks...  
  
they walk into the taco plaza and stand at the cashier  
  
Nny: I'll Get this, You find Us a table, Ok?  
  
Gia: Ok..  
  
Gia looks around for a clean table and walks over to one  
and sits down  
  
Stupid Jock: Move it kid, this is our table.  
  
Gia now glaring at the very stupid jock  
  
Gia: No, find your own table...  
  
Stupider Cheerleader: Like, MOVE IT  
  
gia is now standng up  
  
Gia yelling in her ear: NO!  
  
the jock rolls up his sleves and puts his fists up  
  
Stupid Jock: You want some of this, girlie?  
  
Gia: I CAN TAKE YOU  
  
just then Nny walks over to the jock and cheerleader  
   
Nny: Is there a problem?  
  
Stupid Jock: Yeah, move it wacky [*gasp* the 'W' word!]  
  
nny moves up so that he's in the jocks face  
  
Nny : Are you implying that just because people look differnt, that they   
should be called names, like..wacky!? [he'dd never say that, but..it my story, so there:P]  
  
nny holds the jock up by his collar  
  
Stupid Jock: no! I didnt meen...  
  
Nny: Oh, you didnt meen it?!   
  
Stupider Cheerleader: Like, put him down!  
  
Nny looks at gia  
  
Nny: maybe you should leave..this might get messy..  
  
Gia nods in agreement and runs out the taco plaza  
  
Gia: Im not doubting his crazyness now...deffinitly not...  
  
Nny turns back to the cheerleader and jock  
  
Nny: Now...where were we?  
  
screams come from the taco plaza and gia looks inside  
  
Gia: Squee!!!!  [i'dd never thought i'dd say that.]  
  
turns back around facing the street and looking very disturbed  
than nny walks out  
  
Nny: Ready To go?  
  
Gia still looking very disturbed: ..........  
  
Nny: what wrong with you?  
  
she says nothing and points behind nny at her stupid   
"popular" Group at school, and they're coming this way!  
  
Nny: ..what? are they like the cool kids or somthing?  
  
Gia: ...yeah....dont remind me..  
  
Xian: Well, look who it is...  
  
gia just glares at them   
  
Gia mutters: ....hi..  
  
Melinda: Whos the weirdo with you?  
  
Gia: This is Johnny, and he's not a weirdo..  
  
Nny: Weirdo? More rude words, what do they teach kids  
these days?  
  
Ben whispering to Xian: Look at his shoes..what a freak!  
  
the "popular" group all laugh at Gia and Nny  
gias looks at them like shes going to kick the 'beep' out of them [heh...beep]  
nny looks like he's just been shot  
  
before nny does any damage Gia pulls him away  
  
Gia: Dont you dare! I wont be aloud back in school again!  
  
Nny: b-but...  
  
Gia: Please Nny, For meeee?! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Nny: ....fine..  
  
Gia: well...maybe just a scare would be nice...^^  
  
nny gives her a smile than turns to the "Group" and scares the  
'beep' out of them  
  
As soon as they get back to gias house her parents are home  
and gia runs up to them and hugs them [awww...]  
  
Gia: Hi! I missed ya!!  
  
Nny: How was the party?  
  
Ray: It sucked..  
  
Maria: It was way to long..  
  
ray reaches into his coat pocket  
  
Ray sorting threw his wallet: Now, What do we owe you?  
  
Nny: No, Its ok. I dont need any money. We had a great time..  
  
gia once again nods her head in agreement  
  
Maria: Oh please, we insist!  
  
she hands nny a twenty [Mucho Dinero, ci?]  
  
Ray: Johnny, Please. Just Take it.  
  
Nny: No, really its ok..  
  
gia jumps onto the couch and rolls her eyes  
  
Maria: Are you sure?  
  
Nny: Yes, im positive..  
  
Ray: well, thanks for watching Gia, shes a real pain sometimes  
  
gia looks over at him and gets up  
  
Gia: No im not..  
  
Nny: No, shes not...really..  
  
Gia runs up to Nny and hugs him  
  
Gia: That was fun, come watch me again somtime!!  
  
Nny blushes a little: sure.^^  
  
ray and maria look at each other happliy  
  
Maria: Well, we'll call you!  
  
Nny: okay, see you later!  
  
nny waves as he walks next door to his house and maria closes the door  
  
Ray: Did you have fun?  
  
Gia thinks for a little while  
  
Gia: Yes....  
  
  
           The End...Woosh! 


End file.
